Espoirs
by MakeYourDreams
Summary: "Elle portait une jolie jupe noire, virevoltante quand elle marchait. Oh ! Comme elle était mignonne. Elle avait des cheveux noirs de jais. Ah ! Comme ils étaient courts, comme ils avaient l'air doux. Elle avait cette petite manie de se méfier de tout le monde. Oh, cela la rendait encore plus intéressante." Texte 2
1. Victoire

Hello Everybody !

Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau fandom : Shingeki no Kyojin !

J'ai regardé les 25 épisodes en trois jours, je suis devenue une fan ! Je n'ai toujours pas lu les scans mais bon, ça va venir, ça va venir.

Bref, vous savez quoi ? Pour me foutre encore plus dans la merde, j'ai décidé de faire un recueils de petits textes sur ce fandom. Je ne vous promets rien, tout dépends de mon inspirations. Ils pourront être aussi courts que longs. Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse lire.

Disclaimer : ce manga ne m'appartient pas, mais à Isayama Hajime (j'ai sérieusement l'intention de créer mon manga avec pleeeeeeins de beaux gosses...)

Rating : Hinhinhin T ?

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>Un courant d'air frais entourait sa main, en dehors de la baignoire. Nonchalante, elle se balançait toute seule. Blanchâtre, voire presque grise. Son index bougeait un petit peu. L'eau s'écoulait encore, encore, encore, dépassant enfin le volume de la baignoire. Des gouttelettes tombaient, vers son torse recouvert de cicatrices mal refermées, glissaient jusque l'énorme bassin d'eau.<p>

En regardant d'un peu plus loin, cet homme brun baignait dans son sang.

Pathétique.

Il semblait somnoler, avec ses yeux entrouverts. Des yeux d'un beau gris. Et ses poignets couverts de sang, la lame jonchait le sol.

Pathétique.

Ce monde détestable est dégueulasse et trop matériel. Un être humain n'est pas parfait. Il est défaillant. En constante dégradation. L'argent fait le bonheur. La traîtrise est omniprésente. L'égoïsme est synonyme de survie.

Survivre. Ce mot n'avait plus de sens pour lui qui s'en allait. Même pas une once de remord, face à cet abandon pitoyable. Il perd face à la vie. Elle qui ronge le cœur des plus faibles, et laisse que quelques gouttes vermeilles couler le long de ses lèvres.

« Seigneur, donne-moi la force de réussir cette épreuve, de passer la mort sans craintes..Amen. »

Crainte et horreur s'est emparé de lui quand la lame caressa sa peau. Il hurla, hurla, jusqu'à perdre sa voix. Il se vidait de son sang, minable humain qu'il était. Vulnérable humain, mortel. Autant de douleur pour un rien.

De toutes les façons, il s'en allait. Les rejoindre.

Lui faillir de cette manière ? Il ne l'aurait pas fait, il y a trois ans de cela. Ils étaient tous là. Ces sales gamins puants l'espoir à plein nez.

Maintenant ? Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Lui même ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

Peut-être qu'ils étaient « portés disparus », ou bien, qu'ils ont eux aussi abandonnés.

Ses paupières lourdes persistaient, elles ne voulaient pas encore lâcher. Elles ne voulaient pas perdre face à eux. Non pas encore.

Mais..la volonté était-elle encore présente ?..Non ? Alors, pourquoi ?

Il voyait flou, à présent. L'eau dans laquelle il était plongé faisait picoter tout son corps. L'eau était tiède pourtant.

Ah, il avait froid. Et il tremblait.

Les gouttes vermeilles s'entrechoquaient avec le sol, dans un bruit sourd. Il était comme inerte. Malgré le peu de force qui le restait. Ce peu de force qui est partagé en deux l'un se bat pour vivre, l'autre pour mourir.

Qui allait en sortir gagnant ? Dans tout les cas, il en sortira gagnant. Il a toujours gagné. Et aujourd'hui, ça allait être pareil. Il allait gagner. Pour la dernière fois.

Le temps était long, pénible, ennuyant. Il passait si lentement, qu'il en était pressé d'arriver à la fin du compte à rebours.

Alors que l'heure arrivait, lui, l'accueillera les bras ouverts. Un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

Il avait froid. Terriblement froid. Et le bas de son corps, englouti sous l'eau le brûlait. Atrocement. Souffrir avant de mourir ? Ils n'avaient pas du connaître la souffrance. Ou peut-être que la peur les avait dominé et qu'ils n'avaient finalement rien senti, mais qu'ils agonisèrent en silence. Et ce jusque la fin.

C'est clair, il s'égarait. Sentir ces énormes carrés jaunâtres puants vous mordre à sang. Vous avaler. Bouillir dans son estomac. C'était une forme de souffrance. Une horrible souffrance.

Il valait mieux mourir de ses propres mains, vous ne pensez pas ? N'étant que sa seule et unique proie ?

Il se battait pour une liberté lointaine, il était proie à son propre destin. Il était sa propre proie. Son prédateur, n'était pas ces infâmes monstres. Non. C'était sa conscience. Sa conscience qui le dévorait à petits feux. Feux qui devenaient de plus en plus épais, intense, brûlant.

Son cœur ne lui obéissait pas. Pas comme maintenant. Il résistait, ce petit bout de chair fragile. Il ne perdait pas espoir. Ah non, il s'accrochait, s'acharnait et continuait de recracher ce liquide si beau, si envoûtant, si métallique, dans toutes les veines de son corps.

Et l'âme alors ? Elle n'avait pas sa place dans un corps aussi immonde ? Non, plus maintenant. Alors elle faisait ses valises de souvenirs, et les fermaient à double tours.

« ..VI !.. »

Sa vue était toujours floue, une silhouette blanche se trouvait devant lui.

Enfin, c'était le moment.

« LEVI ! »

Cette voix..

« Merde merde merde, MERDE ! »

Et ouais. Merde. S'il aurait été au meilleur de sa forme, il lui aurait craché un :

« Tu n'aurais pas dû crever comme ça, gamin. »

Ouais, il n'aurait pas dû.

Ses yeux gris fixait désormais le vide. Le liquide vermeil continuait de couler le long de ses doigts fins. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Plus aucune douleur. Juste, une envie de dormir. Ses paupières tombaient.

Fini la douleur.

* * *

><p>So, Reviews ? Aye Aye sir !<p> 


	2. Contemplation

Hello chers petits scarabées !

Commençonss par le début. La semaine qui arrive est une dure et énorme semaine pour moi : La semaine BAC Blanc. Oui, c'est dur, énormément dur ! J'en peux plus T.T j'avais essayer de boire du coca cola zero et on verra si l'impossible se réalisera.

Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que le chapitre 3 de PP est en voie de finition, le chapitre 7 de l'AsR est a peine débuté. Si tout se passe bien, je vous les metterai au plus tôt avant les vacances.

En attendant, je vous offre un petit Os sans prétention sur SnK ! Un UA, la première fois que j'essaye sur ce fandom..

Pas de couples en particulier, mais bon, interpréter le comme vous le voulez, je suis pour la liberté de pensée mes petits scarabées !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ~

* * *

><p>Elle portait une jolie jupe noire, virevoltante quand elle marchait.<p>

Oh ! Comme elle était mignonne.

Elle avait des cheveux noirs de jais.

Ah ! Comme ils étaient courts, comme ils avaient l'air doux.

Elle avait cette petite manie de se méfier de tout le monde. Oh, cela la rendait encore plus intéressante.

Dans son coin, elle lisait, patientait voire contemplait le vide, souvent. Ah ! Comme il aurait aimé être son centre d'attention, son petit monde à elle.

La cloche sonna, tous dans les couloirs du lycée commençait aussitôt à rejoindre les salles de cours. Et elle, elle restait à la même place. Elle n'attendait rien de spécial, juste qu'il y ait moins de monde.

Et lui aussi il restait, il la regardait, jouer avec son écharpe rouge. Regarder le ciel, sourire béatement avant de se figer et de prendre une mine déconfite, puis impassible.

Magnifique créature que Dieu créa, tourna la tête vers lui. Il rata un battement. Ses yeux d'un noir perçant, sombres, comme ses cheveux, étaient sublimes. Ne sachant plus comment se comporter, face à ce regard, il avança à son tour, derrière la foule d'élève qui tentait vivement de passer la grande porte du couloir, très souvent bouchée. Ses pas, mal assurés, lui donnait un air de canard boiteux. Et elle en ria.

…

A la cantine, habituellement, elle était assise seule. Encore, au fond, près d'un des quatre coins de la salle. Discrète et toute petite qu'elle se faisait. Et il la cherchait du regard, maintenant.

Elle changeait rarement de place, elle qui avait l'air de détester le changement brusque.

Oh, tiens, la voilà, en compagnie d'un brun. Un petit merdeux qu'il n'appréciait guère pour sa grande gueule. Ah, il lui en foutrait bien des coups de pieds dans son cul, à cet idiot.

Elle ne souriait pas, mais au moins daignait lui adresser un regard attentif et par dessus tout, la parole. Saleté de Jäger.

…

Elle, s'était le genre de fille super bonne partout, dans toutes les matières. Même en éducation physique sportive. Elle excellait surtout en éducation physique sportive. C'était la honte, pour un homme de sa trempe, de voir qu'elle pouvait faire plus de pompe que lui.

Il lui était arrivé, au cours de l'année, de se mesurer à elle en boxe. Son entrejambe et ses côtes s'en souvenaient encore. Sa molaire gauche, attendant la venue de la petite souris aussi.

Elle était belle, sexy, tout ce qui allait dans les champ lexicaux de la sensualité, de la beauté, mais cette fille, est une brute. Une belle brute.

Et pour rien au monde, il ne s'arrêtera d'être en fascination devant une telle énigme.

Au fond, elle avait peut-être besoin d'un punching-ball et il est arrivé au mauvais moment. Ouais, ça semble être plausible.

…

Puis il y avait la jeune fille en dehors des cours bien plus habillé que le petit uniforme obligatoire. Elle avait un style assez particulier, digne des femmes dans la cinquantaine, mais pourtant, elle donnait l'air d'être innocente, pure. Elle en donnait l'air.

Bien plus mature aussi, bien plus à l'aise. Une femme comme en rêve les hommes.

Une fois, pour le fun, l'ami d'enfance de la beauté invitait le groupe à venir manger, un soir, chez lui et sachant très bien qu'elle allait être de la partie, il accepta.

La soirée se passait lentement, lourdement. Elle ne bougeait pas -elle n'était pas très mobile-, restait près de la stupide grande gueule. C'était rageant pour lui.

Elle ne l'appréciait pas, c'est ça ?

« Jean, je peux ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et les roula. Un autre humain stupide n'ayant presque plus de cheveux sur le crâne apparut. La soirée promettait d'être sérieusement ennuyeuse...

…

Elle portait une simple chemise blanche, plus grande qu'elle, une chemise d'homme.

Oh ! Ô comme il s'était retenu de lui sauter dessus.

Ses cheveux noirs de jais se bataillaient entre eux.

Ah ! Il en avait grandement envie !

Elle passait juste devant le fauteuil où il siégeait, lui adressant un regard quelconque.

Outch.

Il aurait pu se lever et la plaquer contre un mur et lui lancer tout les mots qui lui passerait par la tête.

Mais non. Il ne fit rien de plus intelligent il se levait, très certainement et plaqua ses mains sur son opulente poitrine, ayant perdu du volume à cause de l'énorme chemise. Un regard perdu à l'appui, ses pupilles marrons se dilataient et croisaient celle profondes de sa belle. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

Un souvenir malheureux en plus pour son pauvre entrejambe.

Jamais ô grand jamais il n'avait eût autant mal. Ses mains lâchèrent la paire de jumelles pour aller cajoler sa pair à lui. Il se plia en deux, pour atténuer la douleur. Et comme pour provoquer la pitié de son agresseur, il gémissait le prénom de la belle brune, de manière pitoyable :

« Mi..ka..saaa.. »

Elle ne dit rien et continua alors son chemin, tout droit vers le bar, où se trouvait une machine à café.

Tôt qu'il était. Le crétin de blond qui lui servait d'ami d'enfance leur avait proposé de rester pour la nuit, le lendemain étant samedi. Et la belle à la sombre chevelure était très matinale. Tout comme Jean. Malheureusement pour lui, il se trouve que Mikasa n'est pas du matin.

« Tu as pissé du sang ? »

Incrédule, il se tourna vers elle. Elle ne le regardait pas, ce qu'il y avait à la télévision semblait plus intéressant.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées après le douloureux et malheureux incident.

« ..Non. »

Elle détourna son attention de la télévision pour scruter, intensément son interlocuteur. Leur fauteuil étant assez proches, il pouvait distinguer une petite étincelle briller au fond de ses deux billes noires.

« C'est que le coup n'était pas assez puissant. »

Sur ces mots fraîchement dits, elle tourna la tête vers l'écran.

C'est sûr et certain, maintenant il le savait. Il était dans la ligne de mire de la belle Mikasa. Il esquissa un sourire tremblant. De cette manière, il détiendra toute son attention et il pourra la contempler, comme bon lui semblait. Sans que cet imbécile de Jäger n'ait quelque chose à en dire.

Elle esquissait, de son côté, un petit sourire malicieux, tout en regardant l'écran , qui était noir depuis le début.

Ah ! Elle éait charmante, envoûtante, elle l'avait envoûté.

Oh ! Comme c'était doux et cruel à la fois, de se jouer de lui, comme elle l'a toujours fait. Elle s'arrêtera lorsque Eren lui-

« Mikasa.

_ Eren ?

_ C'est suffisant, tu ne pense pas ? »

Eh..

* * *

><p>Eh...Reviews ? Nooon ? Hm..je vois. On va le faire en mode messages subliminaux, la prochaine fois *-*<p>

Arigatou to jaa ne !


End file.
